London Buses Route 220
London Buses Route 220 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Willesden Junction Station and Wandsworth, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 220 commenced operation on 20 July 1960 between West Croydon and Park Royal Stadium via Mitcham Common - Mitcham - Tooting Broadway - Garrat Lane - Wandsworth - Putney, Fulham Palace Road - Hammersmith - Shepherds Bush - White City - Harrow Road Scrubs Lane - Harlesden - Acton Lane - Abbey Road, The route was initially operated by Shepherds Bush (S) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced as part of the Trolleybus Replacement Programme for route 630. On 31 December 1966, the route was withdrawn between Mitcham and West Croydon, with weekend journeys terminating at Tooting, but extended north to Willesden Junction. On 2 January 1971, the route was withdrawn between Tooting and Mitcham and was converted to one man operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 January 1981, part of the allocation was transferred to Wandsworth (WD) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Park Royal and Willesden Junction station. On 31 March 1983, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 21 November 1983, the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 11 July 1987, the Wandsworth (WD) allocation was transferred to Shepherds Bush (S) garage. On 1 April 1989, the route passed to London United but still operating from Shepherds Bush (S) garage using MCW Metrobuses. On 25 May 1991, the route was withdrawn between Wandsworth and Tooting, this section was replaced by new route 270. During the 1990s the route began to suffer from punctuality issues due to traffic congestion on its central section between Shepherd's Bush and Putney Bridge. The route became the first in London to be systematically upgraded with bus priority measures. In 1997 bus lanes had been installed along most of this section. On 27 March 1993, the Sunday allocation was transferred to Wood Lane (B) garage and the Sunday service was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 1 April 1995, Wood Lane (B) garage was announced closed, the Sunday allocation was transferred back to Shepherds Bush (S) garage and the Sunday service was converted back to double deck service using MCW Metrobuses. On 18 March 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 21 October 2005, the route was converted into a 24-hour service. In October 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs and 10.5m Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents introduced. On 20 October 2012, the route was retained by London United with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced and the daytime allocation was transferred to Park Royal (PK) garage. In November 2013, 9.9m Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were introduced. On 14 July 2014, due to the temporary closure of Putney Bridge, the route temporarily had its southern terminus relocated from Wandsworth to Putney Bridge. On 28 September 2014, the route was resumed operating to Wandsworth. On 21 October 2017, the route was retained by London United, the night time allocation was transferred to Park Royal (PK) garage and the route was converted to a full Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 operation. On 11 November 2017, the allocation was transferred to Park Royal (RP) garage. Current Route Route 220 operates via these primary locations: *Willesden Junction Station *Harlesden Jubilee Clock *White City Station *Shepherd's Bush Station *Hammersmith Upper Bus Station *Charing Cross Hospital *Putney Bridge Station *Wandsworth High Street *Wandsworth Southside Shopping Centre External links *London Bus Routes gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 220, London Buses routes